


Motorsports One Shots

by myorangemilkboys



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myorangemilkboys/pseuds/myorangemilkboys
Summary: All the One Shots I have written about various motorsports categoriesFeel free to request some prompts/pairs and I'll try to see what I can do :)
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. 7 Minutes In Heaven | LN/GR

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all, thank you for checking this out, I hope you'll find some stories you like, and if not you can always request something, and I'll try to write it.
> 
> I also publish the stories on my Wattpad account @/cheerfulwriting, in case you want to give me a follow on there too.

"What are we going to do now?" The door of the small chamber fell shut behind them, and if their colleagues actually followed through with their plan they both wouldn't get out in the next seven minutes. George and Lando were alone, both a little drunk, and both a little unsure of what they should be doing now. The last time George played 7 minutes in heaven he wasn't older than 15, yet here he was, locked in a way too tight space for two people, and the person he was stuck with was his rival for not just this season, but nearly his whole career. Ever since their karting days, somehow they always ended up fighting for titles and victories between them. But this time George has won the Formula 2 championship, and Lando was second. Maybe it was because of the two retirements in Sochi, but George won, no matter why.

"George?" It was just now when he realized that he had squeezed his elbow into Lando's side, and as soon as he realized he tried his best to make some room for the smaller driver in the dark room without stumbling over his own feet.

George had no idea how much of the seven minutes was left, but he could still her their colleagues talking and laughing in front of the door. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, and he saw Lando in the corner, and with every moment that passed he seemed to be more restless.

"Are you alright?" asked George. He was a little worried about Lando, he usually never behaved like this. Lando gave him a quick nod, but it didn't convince George. But what else could he do instead of just asking if Lando was fine?

"I think so. Maybe had a drink or two too much but I'll be fine. Do you have any ideas how much time is left?" Lando's speech was a little slurred too, he definitely had too much alcohol.

"No idea. I mean, what are we even supposed to do in here?" George felt the other man's body pressing against his own. The more he tried to ignore it, the more intense the feeling got.

"You never played seven minutes in heaven on a party?"

"Yes I did. But I mean this is different I guess.." George scratched the back of his head, wondering how he even ended up in this situation. He was pretty sure his colleagues didn't have him kissing Lando in mind when they had the idea for this game.

"What? You don't want to kiss me? Ouch. That hurts." Lando chuckled, and George froze. Did he want to kiss Lando? Maybe he really wanted to kiss him. He was hesitating for a moment, unsure of what he should do. This turned Lando's chuckle into laughter. George switched back into reality within a second. Of course this was a joke for Lando. Nothing more than a silly joke for Lando, but it hit George in the feels.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Offense is the best defense they say, right? So now Lando was the one stuck with the question. Lando was the one who must find an appropriate answer now. 

"Why not. To be fair, you're the F2 champion now, and doesn't every champion deserve a kiss?" Lando tried to wrap his arms around George's waist, but George pushed him away.

"No. You had too many drinks. You won't kiss anyone, Lando. Especially not me"

"But I want to kiss you!" Lando still had his arms wrapped around George, and pulled him close again. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and George could even feel Lando's heartbeat.

'I want to kiss you too', thought George. But that wasn't right. Lando was drunk, he wasn't. A little tipsy maybe, but not much more. George couldn't take advantage of that. Maybe tomorrow, when both of them were sober again.. Maybe he could give it a try then, if Lando still wanted to kiss him.  
He was the older one. He should just take care of Lando now, and make sure that he was safe.

It might have been a fragment of George's imagination, but he felt like the room was getting warmer, and Lando was getting less patient with every second that passed. They both could still hear the music from outside, the vibration from the basses on the thin door of the closet.

'I will just wait it out, until the others open the door again', thought George, 'and then not even drunk Lando would kiss me in front of other-'

His thoughts were stopped by Lando, pressing his lips onto George's. He gasped, but after a split second he had his hands weaved into Lando's curls, pulling the both of them closer together.  
When their lips parted again, George pulled Lando close, so that Lando's head was placed on George's chest. They both were out of breath, but George couldn't help but smile when he looked down on Lando. He looked calm the way he stood there resting against George's body, with his eyes closed.

"I kind of wanted to do this all year," mumbled Lando, "But I never had the courage to actually do it. And I'm sorry, all of this is kind of coming out of nowhere and if you don't want to kiss me or anything it's totally okay and then I'm sorry for kissing you... Fuck.."

"Lando," George said softly, "look at me"

Lando did as he was told, and as soon as he faced George again, he pressed their lips together again. Maybe this was a stupid thing to do, and maybe the alcohol made it a little easier for them to actually be brave enough to do it, and maybe this wasn't the perfect timing, but in the moment it just felt right for George.

The door to the small room opened without a warning, and Alex appeared in the crack of the door. Lando's face was flushing red, and George tried his best to discreetly wipe away a streak of saliva on his chin.

"Did you have fun in there?" Asked Alex and wiggled his eyebrows. Lando looked down in embarrassment. You could barely see it in the dim light, but George could swear his cheeks were an even deeper shade of red now.

"Shut up," mumbled George and pushed Alex out of the way to finally get out of the room, Lando following him close behind. While their other driver colleagues were discussing who should be in there next for their seven minutes in heaven, Lando pulled on the seam of George's shirt to get his attention.

"Do you want another drink?" Lando was close to screaming in order to be understood with the music blasting around them. George shook his head, but instead pointed his head to the door of the hall the party was in, indicating Lando to follow him outside.

They could still hear the music quite a bit away from the door, but that was not important right now. The paddock was quiet now. A bit further away the F1 mechanics were still busy with packing up the equipment and getting it to the trucks, but the Formula 2 mechanics were already done with their job of preparing everything for shipping it back to the factories.  
Two men in Prema T-shirts came down the space between the different trucks, but they went and joined the party, not seeing Lando and George.

Grabbing Lando by his wrist, George pulled him down into the dark shadows between the trucks, where he felt like no one would spot them, even if someone was looking for them. As soon as darkness swallowed their bodies and hid them from the bright floodlights, Lando got on his tiptoes, pressing another kiss onto George's lips.

There they stood in the Abu Dhabi night, holding each other. It started with seven minutes in heaven, but eternity in paradise would follow.


	2. It'll Be Alright | LN/CS

"Lando? Wake up, sleepyhead! It's nine o'clock, time for breakfast!"

A pillow hit him in the face and he groaned. How could someone be this kind of happy in the mornings? Lando took the pillow from his face and then gave Carlos in the door frame an evil glance. It was way too early for getting up, at least in his opinion. Sadly his boyfriend was the most annoying kind of morning person he could've met. Sure, dating a morning person also had it's benefits, like being woken up by the smell of fresh coffee every day, but on some other days he just wanted to stay in bed and sleep.

Lando walked into the kitchen; still in his pajamas, and sat down opposite to Carlos, who was staring into his coffee mug. Carlos took a sip from the mug, and then went back to staring it down.

"If looks could kill that coffee would be pretty dead by now," Lando said, and all he got in return was a weak smile. It was just now when he noticed the dark rings under his boyfriends' eyes. Carlos yawned, burying his face in his hands. Deep down in his stomach Lando started to get a bad feeling.

"Is it about the Ferrari contract? Did you sign it?" He tried his best to focus on the scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. Carlos drank another sip of coffee, then he nodded.

Within a second Lando felt his heart sinking into his stomach. He swallowed, then tried to sort out his thoughts. He couldn't be mad at Carlos for signing it. If he was in the same situation... No sane person turns down a contract with Ferrari, especially if you're replacing a four time world champion. But it just now dawned on him what this would mean. This year would be the last season with him and Carlos being teammates, and right now it looked like there would be very little racing for them this season.

"I'm happy for you. Really. This sounds like a great opportunity, and I know how much you were dreaming about this. I'm glad that you took the offer." He really was happy for Carlos. Driving for Ferrari was something every racer dreamed of. Especially Carlos, who was now exactly following the path Fernando, his childhood idol, took. And yet there was some kind of sadness in him. As much as he wanted Carlos to go and drive for his favorite team, Lando didn't want to lose him as a teammate.

For a split second he remembered how he felt when he first saw Carlos in the factory in England, in a white McLaren shirt, his dark fluffy hair hidden under an orange cap. Ever since then they were basically best friends, and also lovers soon afterwards. After that it was pretty hard to meet them alone at the track, basically spending every free minute together.

Lando got up from the table after breakfast and put his coffee mug into the dishwasher, together with his plate and cutlery. Then he let himself fall back into the bed. He was kind of supposed to be training today, but Carlos' breakfast revelation really sucked all happiness out of him. This really put him in an awkward position. On the one hands' side he just wanted to be happy for Carlos, happy that he could finally race for the team he always wanted to drive for. But the other side of him, the selfish part, didn't want to let Carlos go. They made a good pair at McLaren, why should anyone try to change that? They worked out together perfectly, which also improved the overall mood and performance within the team too. Would he get a say in who his new teammate will be? What if they choose someone he doesn't get along with? Someone arrogant and selfish and just someone he couldn't work with?

"Hey, sweetie? Are you alright?" Carlos ripped Lando back out of his thoughts when he laid down in the bed next to him. Carlos had just taken off his jeans and his shirt, and Lando could feel the other man's skin pressed against his body.  
"You know.. It's not like I'll be gone forever," Carlos tried to explain. "I mean sure it'll be different from last year, but I'll still be in the same paddock. We'll still find some time to hang out and stuff, okay?" Carlos put his arm over Lando's torso, which made the Brit turn around, facing his boyfriend.  
"It's not that" His voice was a little shaky and barely more than a mumble. "What if they get a replacement for you I don't get along with? And what if you will not have the time to still hang around with me? I mean i know that Ferrari is a perfect match for you and that you'd kill to drive for them, but what if this thing changes everything?"  
Carlos pulled Lando into a close hug and held him like that for several minutes. Once or twice he opened his mouth, but since he didn't find the right words he just didn't say anything, just holding Lando close.  
Finding the right words. Both of them were trying that right now, but just them silently laying together, holding each other, conveyed a lot more emotions than a thousand words could.

"Things will change," Carlos started to explain. "If I said that everything will stay the same, it would be a lie. And I mean look at me, I have switched teams quite a lot in the past few years. And yes, it is hard to make the change, but I can promise you that it'll be a lot easier after the first weekend. If we manage the first weekend in different teams, we can manage it for the rest of the season too. I can promise you that, Lando. We'll make this work. And you know... I doubt the team would chose someone they know you wouldn't get along with. They care about your feelings. Even though, well I can't promise anything on this either yet. But it will be alright. It will be alright. I will always be there for you"  
Carlos had just finished speaking when Lando placed his head on Carlos' chest. Just seconds after that something hot dropped onto Carlos' bare torso.

When Lando felt his boyfriend looking down on him he lifted his head, looking into the hazel brown eyes he loved so much. In the light falling in from the window Carlos' eyes had some golden sparks in them, which Lando loved to look at.  
Then he put his head down on Carlos's chest again, letting all the tears flow out. Maybe crying was just the right thing to do right now, flushing all those emotions out to get a clear head again. While Lando was sobbing and shaking, he could his head being lifted up and down gently by Carlos' deep breaths. Thy both had no idea for how long they were laying there together like this, the other one being the only thing they cared about.

But on this morning nothing else mattered. Maybe their physiotherapists would be kind of moody if they just skipped the training today, but in the end one training more or less wouldn't matter. But their relationship mattered a lot more to both of them than racing ever could, even if they were racing for Ferrari.

From time to time Lando was still shaken by a sob, but they got less and less frequent as time went on, and soon just the thin salt crust on his cheeks, and the red eyes were signs that he had been crying.

For a second Lando sat up and took off his pajama shirt, and then laid back down on top of Carlos, his face hidden in the crook of Carlos' neck.

"You're warm", Lando mumbled against the Spaniard, who just wrapped his arms tighter around Carlos.  
Then Carlos started putting small kisses onto Lando's skin. Starting on his shoulder, up to his neck and back down the shoulder again. Everything that he could reach without having Lando move. When Lando listed up his head again to look at Carlos he placed one kiss on Lando's forehead.  
"Even if things change next year, we will still have this season together, and no one can take that away from us. And even if things change after that, it'll be alright and we'll work it out. I promise you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember; if you enjoyed my work please leave a Kudo or a comment!


	3. Speed - PW

Before I left for the circuit I checked my bag one last time. Water bottle, helmet, suit, fireproof underwear. Then I packed the shoes, the gloves, and the balaclava. My phone was in the back pocket of my pants, and the key card for the hotel room was in my wallet. I closed the door of the room behind me, making my way to the elevators. I was alone in the hallway, and my footsteps seemed to be echoing through the whole room.

My driver was already waiting for me in front of the hotel. As soon as I closed the door I opened the window, hoping to catch a fresh wind during the drive. The heat was unbearable, and I got the water bottle out of my bag as soon as I could. To be fair, the electrolyte mix didn't really refresh me, but at least it'd do it's job of filling me up with water and electrolytes. Up in the mirror I could see my not very confident looking reflection staring back at me. I ran my hand through my hair, and attempted to smile. Better.

But I still didn't feel any better.

When we arrived at the circuit I thanked my driver, and got out of the car, stepping into the burning sun. The air over the pavement was flimsy, and the bad feelings in my head got bigger and bigger. Coming close to the gate I hung my ticket around my neck, scanned it, and was welcomed into the paddock.

Here I was.

Again.

It was the same feeling as I had in Australia just a few weeks ago. Going into the paddock, getting ready for the weekend. The team trucks were standing tall in front of me, and I felt too small when I went through the aisle between them into the back of the garage.  
I was greeted by my mechanics. Most of them were still working on the car, so I just waved once to all of them, and then tried to find Juilen, my race engineer. He said he wanted to go over the date with me, before I'd be driving the car for the first time today.

I found him up in one of the conference rooms in the truck, being busy with sheets of data. I sat down next to him with my water bottle, still taking a few sips out of it every few minutes. Of course there was no data from me he could work through. When I was here the last time I was still driving for Manor. So all we had was Marcus' and Felipe's data from their runs in Bahrain last season.

Julien was mostly focusing on the areas with the highest g-forces. As if I didn't know them by heart already. But still, he wanted to go over it once again. And once again this made me feel like back in Australia, when he had already tried to do the same. All I'm hoping for is just that this will be different than Australia. If it's ending like back in Australia, I can probably just say goodbye to the whole season, and my future in Formula One together. This had to work out.

Those are the same thoughts as in Australia. It didn't work in Australia.

Entering the garage once again I didn't feel any more confident than before. If anything, the weak feeling in my knees just got worse. Sweat was running down my forehead, but no one could see, since I already was wearing my race suit. Just standing in the garage like this made me feel hot. Then I slowly stepped closer to the car. One step. Another one. Stop.

It felt like it took me longer to get into the car than usual. One of my mechanics came over and closed my seat belt, and connected the drink container to my helmet. I'm pretty sure I'll need it in these conditions.

Usually it felt comforting to have the belt wrapped tightly around my hips, and over my shoulders. But now I felt like the belt was choking me, and there was no escape. It seemed to get tighter every time I took a breath. I still had the data monitor in front of me, and I tried my best to get some useful data from there. But my brain didn't want that. All I could focus on was the seat belt wrapped around me, holding me tightly. Also I was painfully aware of how close my spine was to the engine of the car as soon as they started the engine.

Rhythmic vibrations went through my whole body, but it wasn't comforting as the other times. Right now all it did was scaring me. For a second I felt like I was spinning. I didn't feel sick or anything, but just saw my vision doing a full 360. My hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. So hard that it actually started to hurt. But I couldn't let go now. Who knew what would happen if I let go now? I didn't want to experience it.

Not again.

Then I heard Julien on the radio. He wanted me to drive out, just waiting for the signal. I set a marker in the telemetry to show him that I understood. As soon as the mechanic on the opposite side of the pit lane waved at me I slowly accelerated and drove out of my garage.  
*stay calm*, I tried to tell myself, but it didn't help a lot. My stomach felt like on a roller coaster, just ten times worse. Once I left the pits, and the pit speed limiter was switched off the feeling got even worse. I checked my mirrors three times to make sure that no one was on a fast lap behind me, before turning into the first corner.

At first I was careful with the throttle. Even more than usual. I didn't want it to happen again. On the one hands side I wanted to get out of this car as soon as I could, but I also wanted to keep doing this forever. Doing this, driving in Formula One, has been my dream ever since I sat in a kart for the first time. I didn't want to give it up. And yet the car I was sitting in terrified me.

On the back straight I started to get nervous again. The following corners would be harsh with g-forces. They were not as strong as in the breaking points of turn 1, but they still were there, for longer than at a breaking point, and pulling towards the side instead of just the front.

All I wanted to do was screaming. I didn't want to get through this hell again. Didn't want to stop driving after FP1 again, and having the reserve taking over again. If Antonio was taking over again, I doubt I would get another chance to get into the car. This was the third race weekend of the season, and all sessions I finished so far was one free practice in Australia. I needed to impress people If i want to stay in the sport. If I don't deliver now, even with a broken back, I'm out. That's the fate of a racing driver.

But once I was on the start finish straight again I heard Julien on the radio. They want me to start off slowly. Julien asked if my back was fine. I set another marker in the telemetry. I survived the first lap in this car. And my back... It didn't even hurt. Not more than it usually did. Everything was feeling fine again, and I was just hoping that things would stay like that.

The thing is, you can't feel speed. If you drive 50 or 500 miles per hour, if you close your eyes, it'll feel the same. You just feel the speed you were going at when you're either accelerating or breaking. When I was hitting the breaks for turn 1 I could feel the seat belts holding me tightly in my seat.  
Now they didn't feel like they were choking me anymore. All I was feeling now was just the speed, and the excitement of finally being back in the car again, with a long rest of a season ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 was wild, and I can't believe it was three years ago already...


	4. Home - SV/KR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for @VettelFerrari on Wattpad :)
> 
> If you want to request something, just write a comment either here or on my Wattpad @cheerfulwriting.

It was the ringing of the doorbell that woke him up. Kimi's gaze fell onto the clock on the wall. Nearly half past ten already. Maybe he should just go to bed, before he's risk falling asleep on the sofa again. If he slept on there for the whole night, his back would kill him tomorrow.

Just when he passed his front door and the doorbell rang once again he realized what had waken him up in the first place. He looked out of the window. The snowfall still hasn't died down, it rather got worse. Who would come and ring at his doorbell now, at half past ten, in the middle of a snowstorm?

Next to the door was a small window. Kimi didn't see who was waiting in front of the door, and the automatic light turned off again already too, but he was sure that there was a car parking on his property, in front of the garage. Before he opened the door he put the door chain in it's place. Just to be safe.

The automatic light went back on as soon as Kimi opened the door. There was indeed a car parked on his property, and he immediately recognized it.

"Seb?" Kimi asked and looked down. The German sat on the steps in front of his door, snow falling on the hood he had pulled up.

"Kimi! For a second I thought you fell asleep already!" When Sebastian stood up the shape of his butt was left in the snow. Kimi hurried to open the door for his boyfriend, who stepped inside immediately.  
It was just now when he could take a closer look at Seb that he realized that he was shivering.

"For how long did you sit out there?" Kimi pressed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks. But instead of feeling them getting warm he just seemed to be freezing his own fingers.

"Don't know. Ten minutes maybe?"

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Kimi took off Seb's jacket and hung it up on the clothing rack. Then he took a closer look at the wet spot the snow has left on his jeans. "We should get you out of these clothes. Come on!"

Kimi pulled Sebastian up into the upstairs bathroom. He switched on the light and lit up a scented candle. Cinnamon. Slowly he opened the button of Sebastian's pants. As soon as he had pulled them down Seb started to shiver again. Before Kimi removed any more clothes he got two towels out of a drawer, throwing them into the tumble dryer and switching it on. Then Kimi went back to Sebastian. His coat must have let some of the melted snow through, the shoulders of his sweater were wet.

Kimi placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's forehead, before he told him to lift his arms, so that he could pull off the sweater too. Kimi quickly stripped down too, before switching on the hot water, and helping Seb out of his underwear. Even now, after being inside for quite some time his skin still felt cold against Kimi's. He must have been sitting out there for way longer than he said. Just because Kimi didn't hear the doorbell.

Kimi stepped into the shower first, making sure that the water was warm enough, but not too hot. He held Seb's hand, and slowly pulled him closer. Soon the water was running down over both of them. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Kimi's shoulder, and Kimi held Seb by his hips. Together they just stood there, waiting until Seb has warmed up a little.

Kimi leaned towards Seb. "What are you even doing here?" he asked, before pressing a kiss onto Seb's cheek. Seb didn't answer, but just kissed Kimi on his lips. Kimi smiled, but he was still a little worried about what could probably cause Seb to just show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night without a warning.

As soon as the tumble dryer was beeping, Kimi switched off the shower and handed Sebastian one of the towels he put in there, before taking the other one himself. The towels were warm and fluffy, and they still smelled like his laundry detergent which Sebastian loved so much.

"Sweetie... You should dry yourself, not just smell the towel like a maniac," Kimi joked and let his hand run through Seb's hair.

"You have to tell me where you buy that stuff though. It smells like home.." When he realized what he just said Seb looked down on the ground, still dripping wet.

"You think I smell like home?" Kimi raised an eyebrow, while Sebastian's cheeks got red. Kimi tied his towel around his waist, before he took Sebastian's towel out of his hands, starting to dry him off softly.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't hear the doorbell. Can you forgive me?" Sebastian's answer to that was a kiss he pressed on Kimi's cheek.

Before they went into Kimi's bedroom Kimi took another towel and tried to rub Seb's hair dry as best as he could.  
"I don't want you to either make the pillow wet, or have you getting cold," Kimi said with a smirk, "Maybe take a guess what I care more about."

Once the got comfy under the thick blankets Sebastian tried to grab Kimi's hand, but didn't really succeed in the dark. He just grabbed Kimi's shirt by accident. Then Kimi laid his arm over Seb and pulled him closer. Sebastian turned around, so that he was facing Kimi now. Kimi took the chance to lightly kiss Sebastian's forehead, and have his hands run through Seb's blond curls.

"I have no clue why you're here, but I love the fact that you are. But seriously, why are you here? It's at least a forty five minute drive, and I know that you hate driving in these conditions. Is something wrong?"

Sebastian shook his head. "This is why I'm here," he whispered. "I just missed sleeping in your arms"

"You drove all the way here in that weather just to cuddle?"

"Yeah... Is that a problem?"  
Kimi laid down on his back now, staring at the ceiling. Sebastian came a little closer once again, and put his head on Kimi's chest. He closed his eyes for a moment while his fingers traced tiny circles on Kimi's T-Shirt.

"You're crazy, Seb" Kimi's hand was resting on Sebastian's back now, while his other hand tried to catch Seb's, who was still tracing patterns on Kimi's stomach. Once he caught Seb's hand they both entwined their fingers.

"I love you too, Kimi." Seb's voice got heavier now, and Kimi knew that neither of them would stay awake much longer. He pulled Sebastian a little closer before they both fell asleep, holding each other close.


End file.
